1. Technical Field
The present invention belongs to the field of agricultural plant protection, particularly to a fungicide composition with improved performance, and specifically relates to a fungicide composition containing two active components.
2. Related Art
Benziothiazolinone is a fungicide and has the following functions and features: being a novel broad-spectrum fungicide, and being effective in preventing and treating fungal diseases. In the fungicidal process, the nucleus structure of the pathogenic fungi is destroyed, resulting lost of the heat part and death due to failure, the metabolism of the pathogenic fungus cells was interfered, resulting in physiologic disorders, and finally, leading to death. The pathogenic fungi are completely killed, and the desired effect of eradicating pathogenic fungi is achieved. Benziothiazolinone is mainly used in preventing and treating cucumber downy mildew, pear scab, apple scab, orange anthracnose, grape anthracnose, and is effective in preventing and treating various bacterial diseases and fungal diseases.
Dimethomorph is a morpholine-based broad-spectrum fungicide, has a unique mode of action on fungi of Peronosporales and Peronophthoraceae of phycomycetes, and is mainly to cause degradation of sporangium wall, so as to cause death of fungi. Dimethomorph is fungicide dedicated to oomycetes fungi, and has the functions and features of destroying the formation of cell membrane, having effects in all stages of life cycle of oomycetes, being particularly sensitive in the formation stages of sporangiophores and oospores, being inhibited at a very low concentration (0.25 μg/ml), and having no cross resistance with phenylamides reagents.
Dithianon is a protective fungicide used for various leaf diseases of many pomefruits and stone fruits, has multi-mechanism. By reacting with a sulfur-containing groups and interfering with cell respiration, dithianon inhibits a series of fungal enzymes, and finally causes death of fungi. Dithianon has good protective activity and a certain therapeutic activity. Suitable fruit crops include pomefruits and stone fruits such as apple, pear, peach, apricots, cherry, citrus, coffee, grape, strawberry and hop. Except powdery mildew, objects of prevention and treatment include almost all fruit tree diseases such as scab, mildew disease, leaf spot, rust, anthracnose, scab, downy mildew and brown rot.
Iprodione is a high-efficient dicarbonylimides broad-spectrum contact-type fungicide, has a certain treatment and prevention effect, and can be absorbed through roots and exert the systemic action. Iprodione is effective in preventing and treating fungi resistant to benzimidazoles absorption-type fungicides, and is suitable in preventing and treating diseases such as early leaf disease, gray mold and early blight of various fruit trees, vegetables, fruits and other crops.
Epoxiconazol is an absorption-type triazoles fungicide, has the mechanism of action of inhibiting synthesis of ergosterol pathogenic fungus and hindering the formation of the cell wall of pathogenic fungi. Epoxiconazol not only has good protecting, treating and eradicating activity, but also has absorption and good residual activity. Epoxiconazol can improve the chitinase activity of crops, thereby causing shrink of fungal haustoria, and inhibiting the invasion of pathogenic fungi, which is the unique characteristic of epoxiconazol among all triazoles products. Epoxiconazol has a good prevention and treatment effect on diseases such as leaf spot, powdery mildew and rust of crops such as bananas, garlic, celery, beans, melons, asparagus, peanuts and sugar beet and anthracnose, white rot of grapes.
Actual experiences of fungicide have shown that repeat application of one specific active compound to prevent and treat fungi will results in quick selectivity of fungal strains in many cases, in order to lower risk of selectivity of fungal strains, a mixture of compounds of different activities are commonly used to prevent and treat harmful fungi presently. Active compounds having different mechanisms of action are combined to delay the generation of resistance, and reduce the application amount and prevention and treatment costs.